The Share
by karaokegal
Summary: John Hart shares some strength, hope and inspiration. Written for the Merrry Month of Masturbation 2010. Pure crack.


Leader: I'm pleased to introduce our speaker for tonight, one of our success stories. He's got a great message of recovery for you and I hope you'll give him your attention.

Speaker: My name is John and I'm a….(which meeting is this again? Oh yeah.) …I'm a recovering sex addict.

Group: Welcome John.

Speaker: Thanks. It's good to be here. Good to be anywhere really, after the week I've had. You know we always say 'one day at a time,' but when you're living with this disease, sometimes it's one hour, one minute, even one second at a time. And sometimes you wonder, why go through it all? Why do these steps and talk to my sponsor and why the hell do I have to keep myself from shagging every pretty thing that comes my way?

In my case, there were charges pending on four planets, but that's not why I came to rehab. Well, not the only reason. It was because I realised, it was only hurting myself. All that screwing around, all those cocks and pussies and arseholes, and mouths, and tentacles, all that hot, sweaty, pounding, pulsing….sorry where was I?

What I want to talk about is hope. With treatment, with the steps, with a higher power, there is hope. Before I came here, I was hopeless. I couldn't control myself. I'd shag anything that moved or anything that didn't move fast enough. And it was killing me I tell you. Or at least someone's husband was going to.

I ran into my ex last week. Well, one of my many, many exes. I knew we're supposed to stay away from our old patterns and let me tell you this guy is nothing if not an old pattern, but we had some unfinished business.

The minute he laid eyes on me, it was like old times. We were right in each other arms and if I didn't have this program and my higher power, I tell you, I don't know what I would have done. He's got a whole team with him now, and I lay you odds he's shagging every single one of them, probably has the lot impaled on his cock like some kind of Welsh shish kebab right about now. Not that they weren't a pretty lot, mind you. That one girl had some lovely, shiny hair and the softest lips…and don't think the medic wasn't checking me out every chance he got.

Then my ex…it was so sad really, he just begged me to go running off with him. Promised me it would be the way it used to be. Just us. And anyone else we could round up. I'm telling you, I was tempted. It would have been so easy to give all of this up. To let you all down. To let myself down.

But you know what? I couldn't do that to you. I told him, I said "Jack, I'm not like that any more." Nearly broke my heart, but I had to do it.

Course, in this life, it never rains, but it pours. Next thing you know, I'm in a speeding car with a bomb in my chest, thinking I'm about to breathe my last when the whole thing goes kablooey, and then, then, while I'm racing toward imminent death, I saw the most beautiful thing in the world, and I decided that every moment of life is worth living, and that's what it's all about.

It was amazing. Those beautiful warm brown eyes. The curly hair. I could just imagining reaching out to pet the top of her head. I could feel her long tongue licking me all over.

Uh…oh, you won't mind if I just open this up and air out for a bit. Seriously, so gorgeous…most beautiful. Yeah, baby….lick….lick…keep going…oh…oh yeah….

Leader: Uh….John, that's extremely triggering behaviour and we try to refrain from that sort of thing, especially since we have newcomers here.

Speaker: Piss off! You know how long I've been needing a good wank? You don't like it, don't look. Better yet, pull down yer own drawers and join in. You know you want to. You all want to, you pathetic bastards! Who the hell are we all kidding? Come on, take em down and whip em out. If you'd been there, you'd know what I'm talking about.

Leader: All right then. I think we'll finish the meeting on that note. Does anyone have any announcements?

Speaker: Yeah, that's right. Take it you bitch. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yessssssss. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Whew! Yeah. All right. That's better. Where were we?

Leader: Uh…why don't we form a…a circle…and John, you can lead us in the Serenity Prayer.

Speaker: Brilliant. And next week, I'll be speaking at Murder Rehab. See you there.


End file.
